La vie en rose
by birthdaychat
Summary: Hold me close and hold me fast. The magic spell you cast. This is la vie en rose.


**La vie en rose**

**.**

Summary: Hold me close and hold me fast. The magic spell you cast. This is la vie en rose.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

><p><p>

_"Hold me close and hold me fast._

_The magic spell you cast._

_This is la vie en rose."_

_-La vie en rose, Louis Armstrong_

* * *

><p>Hinata Hyuga stepped into the ballroom quietly, not wanting her presence to be known. Being a Hyuga this was undoubtedly hard but somehow Hinata managed it, slipping into a table near the shadows.<p>

Every ballroom dance was the same; prestigious families and nobles coming together, dressed up in fancy dresses and suits, each hiding a cunning deception with charming smile.

Dressed in light beaded lavender with midnight-blue hair, clipped and braided, cascading down her back, the young Hyuga was the picture of innocence and beauty. She seemed to radiate calm, grace, and light. It breathed out from her creamy skin, soft pink lips, and glowing lavender eyes.

Though even with all this beauty she appeared forlorn. A soft, romantic picture ruined by the sadness that enveloped her face.

She didn't like coming to the ballroom dances, being asked to dance by countless men who didn't acknowledge her as an equal, just a shiny trophy they all wanted to possess.

Being from a prestigious clan, the Hyuga, she had no option but to come, as social appearances were everything in the world she lived in.

She wished that once, just once, that someone would look past her outward appearance, see the person she was inside, and love her all the same.

She looked around the floor, observing the people who she called 'friends' dance, and sighed, about to reach for her glass of water when a shadow fell across her table. She looked up and saw a young man smiling down at her.

He had spiky blonde hair, an angular, masculine face, whisker marks on his cheeks, and bright cerulean eyes. A faint pink colour dusted her cheeks as he stared down at her for he was undeniably handsome. He had on a crisp, dark suit, giving him the full appearance of a gentleman.

He took his hat off and gave her a slight bow, extending his hand towards her, "Would you care for a dance, Miss?"

His voice was low and warm, only adding to the colour on her cheeks. "If you insist," she replied with a shy smile.

"Then I insist." His smile was taking a turn towards cheeky, and in reply she clasped his hand with hers with a soft giggle.

He led her towards the middle of the dance floor, gave her another bow, and then got into the dance position. She put one hand on his shoulder, as he slipped one across her waist and took the other.

She pushed the blush down and gave him yet another smile. Something about him was so warm and welcoming, a drastic difference from her family, and one which she enjoyed far more than she should have.

"May I ask for your name?" She asked politely.

"If I give you mine, will you give me yours?" He replied playfully.

She let out another giggle, "Of course."

"Then mine's Naruto."

"And mine's Hinata."

His smile widened and he spun her around. She rejoined him laughing, a feat most people couldn't accomplish.

"You have a nice laugh," he noted.

She blushed faintly but gave him a warm smile, "I seem to be laughing quite a lot now."

"Yes, and I, for one, enjoy it a little more than I should." His boldness made her blush darken, and he laughed, spinning her around once more.

When the song ended Naruto let her go, somewhat reluctantly, and bowed.

"Would you care for another dance, Miss Hinata?"

Growing comfortable with him rather quickly, she replied back teasingly, "If I say yes will you promise to get me a sweet."

He grinned, "Your wish is my command."

"Then I would be delighted."

He let out a laugh, and soon they were dancing again. They continued like this for a while, dancing and talking, until they could finally dance no more.

Naruto led her outside to a small garden where they sat side by side on a bench. It seemed almost magical the scene they were in. Fireflies floating lazily around, the moon shining over ahead with a cloak of stars, and the leaves fluttering in the warm breeze.

He still kept a hold of her hand, and she smiled, blushing prettily, when she noticed.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Naruto." She gave him warm smile. He returned it.

"As did I, though I did forget one thing."

She blinked curiously, "What did you forget?" As far as she could remember Naruto hadn't forgotten a thing.

"Your sweet."

"Oh," she shook her head, "I was only joking, I don't need a sweet."

Naruto pouted, "But I already have it. Can I still give it to you?"

She nodded, smiling, "Of course."

His face turned mischievous, and before she realized what was happening, he had grabbed her (gently of course) and pressed his lips against her.

Shock rendered her and for a few minutes she did nothing but sit there, spine completely straight, but as Naruto never let go, she gradually relaxed and returned the kiss.

The kiss was soft, gentle, and sweet. It lasted for a long time, until neither could breather, and they pulled away breathless. Both were blushing, though hers was a shade or few darker, and Naruto pulled her into his arms, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

Hinata relaxed into his arms, wondering at her good fortune of meeting him. She had only one question that she had to ask.

"Naruto?"

His arms tightened and he looked at her such a caring smile that it sent shivers down her spine, "Yes?"

She swallowed and asked, "How come I've never seen you before at these ballroom dances."

He chuckled, "I've always thought they were boring so I never used to come, though, "here he paused and grinned boyishly, "after tonight, I'll be coming_ a lot_ more often."

Following that was a conversation where the only tool they needed were their lips.

* * *

><p><em>"Give your heart and soul to me<em>

_And life will always be_

_La vie en rose"_

_-La vie en rose, Louis Armstrong_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! ^_^

...Thoughts?


End file.
